


Roses are yellow, and violets are blue

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forever potion, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know I’m the only one who ships it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: When the sky is engulfed in a murky night, and the world falls into a comfortable silence,An enigma and a wolf meet under the stars.(I think I might be the only ao3 writer writing a fic with this pairingFeel free to correct me.)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro’Meave/Ein, Garroth/Ein, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Author here!  
> Hello and welcome to a rare and probably not very popular pairing fanfic.  
> Ein/Garroth forever fight me!!!!
> 
> Context: Ein can clearly be seen in starlight as having green eyes, his eye color his grey. This fic takes that to mean that Ein is less evil and more under control of a lot of forever potions. 
> 
> (This fic will be updated but no specific dates for when, don’t worry I won’t disappear)

The sky was a fluffy pink. Blades of grass dancing in the wind, each to their own unique tune. My steps almost weighed as I walked through the beaming garden. Every bone in my body screaming,  
‘why, why are you doing this!  
mentally echoing through me like a broken record, refusing to stop,  
‘what would Aph think?’  
I closed and reopened my eyes, trying to force the thoughts out of my head. looking towards the old birch bench, small pansies sprouting in cloves around it. 

Then with a sigh my thoughts settled, shrinking back in the pool at the bottom of my stomach. Threatening to make me throw them up into a mess of emotions. My right arm gripping my left as I continued to walk towards the bench, feeling the shuffling of loose gravel beneath my shoes. Sun glaring at me from its hiding spot behind the distant mountains, as I let my eyes wander, looking at the colorful rose bushes, twinkling petals, deep green leaves.  
As much as everything felt, wrong,  
It just looked so right.

I reached the bench, taking a seat as I rested my head, looking up at the glowing clouds. The air felt light, cushioning my sore lungs, as both my sets of ears listened to the riveting sound of a dreary song bird. 

Then I heard soft footsteps creeping from my right. I lazily looked over, already knowing who it was. Dressed in a dark blue hoodie, hair as black as a raven, the tips of which a light blueish grey, eyes a swirl of emerald green. 

The poison that palleted my thoughts slipping.. Draining away. My eyes like stars, face smudged with Invisible strawberry jam, a small smile curve at my lips. His head was low, eyes dull, he walked like that of an injured bird,  
shame and determination culminating in every step. He sat down next to me on the bench, neither of us really sure why we were here, or why we had both been coming here for weeks!  
Or maybe we did, just couldn't admit it.  
“Hey Ein.” I said with unusual darkness, my wolf ears prickleing slightly as a stared into his murky expression.

“Hi Garroth.” He said with a usual hiss, looking off into the blue moonlight, refusing to meet my gaze.

"So I guess I look kinda different now huh.” I chuckled, dropping my grimace into a goofy grin.  
twitching my new pair of fluffy blonde wolf ears. 

He looked up at me, still always refusing to meet my eyes. "They look nice," he said softly. I could see the grief ripping threw at him.

Guilt filling me for having to remind him of that. "I'm sorry" I said shyly. “Your ears must have been a hard thing to lose…” 

I enslaved a pack of wolves, I hurt your friends, don't flipping apologize to me!" He screamed back,  
standing up from the bench. Warning intently as sorrow and rage pelted my face as I looked in his green eyes. The sound of a bees distant humming wisping threw my ears.  
Then I sighed, tightly gripping the arm of the bench. My eyes fogged with something I couldn't quite place. I stood up, looking into his eyes

"Don't lie to me Ein" I spoke coldly. I was hardly ever serious, it was such a distinction from how I normally acted. 

"How did you know?" he blinked back, looking almost sad that his plan had failed. 

"You're under their potions, you can't feel guilt." I grimaced.  
Ein did this a lot, he tried to act like he was sorry, or that he wanted some sort of redemption, but it was all a facade. The only thing he wanted was me,  
not that I was sure why….  
"Why do you try and pretend you feel something you can't?" I pressed.  
As the evening sky darkened into a light purple. My light cheery tone returned to my voice, as the rose bushes blew petals around in the warm wind. 

"I guess...or maybe..I think that you don't really like me the way I am," he sputtered, looking at me with half the face of a sadistic criminal, and a half of a sweet boy screwed by the hand of fate. “I don’t want.. I don’t want this to keep us apart…” he whispered wistfully, pointing towards his eyes, showing off the light green still remaining from whatever potion he had drank last.

"Awww, you do like spending time with me" I mocked, playfully, looking at him with a lopsided smirk. He never would admit it, but no one comes every week to hang with someone they hate. 

"Hey, I.... alright maybe" he said begrudgingly, sporting a small smile, almost meeting my eyes.  
The smell of flowers whirling around us,  
everything felt at peace. 

I sat back down, he did the same. We sat there in silence happily watching the colorful sky slip into darkness. 

I looked over at a collection of small rose bushes. Roses of all colors, and they were beautiful, the light of the rising moon causes them to glow. I let out a content sigh, much as starlight has to offer...I think my favorite is this abandoned garden.

I let my eyes slip closed, the quiet air soothing me to sleep. My arms growing limp from holding the heavy thoughts of the day. Dreams Starting to flutter around me like awe striking doves. And the fact or what felt like a moment, but could have been a millennia, I fell into a light nap. 

"Garroth" I felt myself being lightly shook awake. 

"What is it Ein" I asked dreamily. Forming my hands into a pillow. I'm not easily woken up.

"Garroth look" he placed something on my head. I rubbed my eyes, feeling a bit annoyed. Looking up I saw a small flower crown placed neatly in my blonde hair, made of messily tied together blue roses. Instantly I forgot my sleepiness as a smile bloomed across my sun kissed face.

"It's awesome!"  
I squeaked, sitting up. Taking it off my head to examine it. The stems were rather sloppily forced together, the blue roses poking out at all angles,  
It was beautiful.

"I wanna make you one" I yelled, springing to my feet. 

"Wait...umm I don't know" he whispered.

"What do you mean" I asked, placing the crown back on my head. 

"I just ...I don't," he looked down. "After I lost my ears..I" he looked up at me, barely missing my eyes. 

"It's alright," I said, giving him a small smile. "How about... a flower necklace instead" I chirped up. Picking a few yellow roses. 

"That sounds perfect," he mused. 

Smiling slightly. I gathered a pile golden flowers, wrapping their stems together. Then after a lot of trying and trying, they bound into a brightly colored necklace. "Here" I yelled, handing it to him. 

"Thank you" he half mumbled. His face was just shy of a light blush as he placed it around his neck, careful to rest it in a way not to stab himself with the thorns. 

"Wow, we look great!" I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Looking into the pale grey sky. 

"I really like spending time with you," he said shyly. 

"I do too" I replied. Stars soaring around us.  
A cool breeze bursting from the air.  
It was quiet.  
A wonderful, heart pounding, quiet  
as we both sat back down into the bench, anyone was there would swear that both their hands twitched slightly,  
And if wishing they could both leap Into each other's clandestine embrace. 

“Garroth, is there me still here?”

“What do you mean?” I soothed, looking over his worried face.

“Like, under all this dark magic, and violence, and suffering, is there still a me, a person. Am I even me anymore?”

"Ein, of course you're... You're the one talking to me" I smiled.  
And for a second he just stared at me, as if he was searching for himself in my ocean blue eyes

"You're really great, hope you know that," he said solemnly… looking into the dark horizon.

“I guess I do now!” I chuckled, playfully nudging him with a sad smirk. 

Then with a sigh he stood up, zipping his blue jacket, and beginning it walked down the stone oath thirds the gardens excit.  
“It’s dark, your cold, and I think we should both head home.” He said dryly.

“Touché.” I smiled, giving him a goofy wave as he began to slip further into the darkness.  
”actually wait, one more thing.” I called, watching as he turned looking at me with a blank expression.

“What is it?” He asked, the flower necklaces still hung cutely around his neck 

“If… if you kill anyone Ein, this…. won’t work out between us anymore..” I warned, looking at him with the sternest expression I could muster.

“Understood.” He said plainly, slipping off into the shadows. Our relationship was odd to say the least. And, despite our physical attributes, I acted more like the master, and he the dog.  
“Goodbye my little serendipity!” I heard him call as even the sound of his footsteps became shroud in darkness. 

“What does serendipity mean?!” I called back, but he was gone.  
Then after a small smirk, I started to make my way out of the garden. The blue flower crown still perched atop my head, wrapped snugly around my new ears. The bushes casting twisted shadows, dead petals cascaded across the gravel path.. it felt so cold. As I exited out the arch at the front of the garden.  
And as the darkness finally armed the light.  
I headed off to what, for now, felt like heaven as Ein himself marched off to hell.


	2. Stems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi author here!
> 
> Wow, there, this actually got read more than once! Gosh, I’d dint expect anyone to read this! XD  
> Well here’s another chapter!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. :)

I let out a yawn, getting out of my cozy bed, and stepping into the cold morning air. Waking up was never my favorite.   
Groggily I walked over to the white door, entered into the bathroom and turned my head shooting a quick out glance out the door at my alarm clock, resting atop my bedside. A rather pointless alarm clock, seeing as I never used it.  
‘ 12:38.’  
I let out a grumbled sigh, already dreading being hounded for waking so late. I splashed my face with cold water, drying it with a blue trim wash cloth. Them moving on to my golden hair. Every once and awhile bumping the gray comb against one of my new ears. It hurt, they were still sore. Though the headaches had almost completely disappeared. 

I stared in the mirror.   
My face puzzled,  
I still couldn't quite comprehend my new form. In the ways I had imagined this trip, not one of them had me becoming a werewolf. ‘Am I still myself, with my tail and ears, right? Do they change who I am?’ I just looked in the mirror, staring at an unfamiliar face. 

"Hah, you're still asleep" Zane called from out behind my door. "I'm taking your waffle" he yelled! As I heard him dash down the stairs. 

It took me a minute to comprehend what he said, I was too lost in thought.   
"Hey, wait, I'm coming" I called, throwing the come across counter, I pulled open the door and raced down the stairs. He sat at the counter, munching on my waffle. It had fluffy whip cream, and dappled with rainbows sprinkles. "My waffle!" I yelled rushing over. 

"Too late" he laughed savoringly taking the last bite. 

I glared at him, "Zane" I yelled, One of my best friends is a possessed lunatic, I can barely recognize myself, and I don't get any damm breakfast! I almost felt myself dissolve into sobs.  
Forcing sharp breath down my throat, attempting to hold my composure.

"I've got, ummmm, mature, important stuff to do, so I'll see you later" he said letting out another evil laugh as he ran off. I sighed, I wasn't really hungry, I guess I just wasn't really feeling like myself. Water droplets pricked at my eyes like needles.

I looked out the large window. The sun was beaming amongst the pale blue sky. White Fluffy specks rippling across Its surface. I decided to head for a walk, to clear my head.   
I There was something lumping in my chest, And I just wanted to be my optimistic self. 

......................

I headed down the crackled path, admiring the gorgeous flowers that lined it. Pinks, purples, blues, yellows, all the colors of the rainbow dancing around me. Of course their beautiful appearance only brought me back to last night. Thinking about the flower crown delicately placed at the bottom of my suitcase. 

``We met once a week at that abandoned garden. A place seemingly just for us.’

I sat down on a freshly painted bench. Surrounded by red and yellow pansies. 

‘I still don't know how we became friends, we just did. A few waves, hellos in high school. Guess the whole "werewolf alpha" and "forced girlfriend" scared me off.’ 

I looked at the flowers, they seemed to be cheery despite their slight droop. 

Few years down the line, he well... he got worse.

I sighed, letting my arms fall sloppily to my sides. I came out here to clear my head, thinking about him, did none of that. 

Then a small pigeon flew down from a nearby tree. Scratching the ground with its small talons, flapping its grey wings as adjusted to the ground.   
Searching for food, it stared up at me, looking almost as if it felt resentment over my lack of an offering of bread. 

I gave it a dull look. Then I thought for a second.’  
Do werewolves hunt?’  
I was puzzled over this,   
‘was I supposed to eat this bird or something.’  
Then I shook my head, of course they don't, all this thinking starting to drive me mad.

I tucked my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. Feeling my blonde ears droop slightly.

Then as the warm breezes seemed to lull my maddened state, I peeked my head up slightly, staring into the deep sky. The hollow clouds looming over like praying hawks. 

I shivered. letting the dross over spill from my head onto my pale cheeks, I felt my throat contract like a drawstring. My eyes, magnified by the water spilling out, looking over at the spry plants. The large green leaves that faded into a surreal turquoise, the glowing melodic roses, and the awfully peppy weeds, all embracing the blazing sun.

smoothing down the tufts of my now ragged hair, I stood up from the bench. Dodeling a bit, before stumbling back home, feeling my heart rattle through my chest like a loose coin. 

Finally making it back to the vocation home, I crept through the door. 

I tiptoed over to the kitchen, I mindlessly searching for something to eat, I surprisingly came across a few leftover waffles.

Also in the cabinet, tucked next to a bottle of unopened maple syrup, I spotted a small picnic basket. 

Dressed in a small smile, I grasped my hand around the wooden handle, an idea blinked through my head. And then a few hours and some preparing later.   
I found myself making my way into the abandoned garden.

Stars blossomed like buttercups in the nightly spring. As I stumbled from the rusty fence, to the overgrown rocky path, finding myself sulking next to a bed of roses. The prickly handle of the picnic basket tightly clenched in my right hand. Running my left hand worriedly through my matted blonde locks, I felt my stomach drop. I started to ruffle through the basket, A small jar of butter, some ham sandwiches, a container of orange juice, some waffles. Really just any leftovers I could find. I set out a large pink butterfly patterned towel, there weren't any good blankets back at the hotel. 

Then like a moth to a flame, the boy appeared at the old fence. Grey hair fading into the night sky, his eyes a rich green. I greeted him with a cheerful smile as he made his way over to the small picnic.

" whats this?" He asked cautiously. "  
"It's... well a picnic, though not the best" I sighed, pulling out a small jar of syrup out of the basket.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have brought something." he asked calmly, taking a seat on the towel.

"Well it's a surprise silly" I chuckled, placing a pearl white plate in front of him, 

Then as the night seemed to faze into a peaceful full slumber,   
not a worry rattled it's warm embrace.


	3. Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here!
> 
> Made a bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy :)

The sky was dazzling with a surreal glow, jouska breaking out of the clouds and pouring into the heart fluttering scene of two lovers,  
and one sword.

The bluish streak of eins hair hadn’t been re-dyed in months, causing it to grow weak and faded, but tonight, it was bright as the moon. He pointed his sword towards me, left foot stepping back, knee bending, right foot first.  
“En garde Garroth, haven’t you ever sword fought before?” Ein smirked, stepping closer, sword pointing towards the blonde's heart.

I stuttered back, all I had was a measly stick that I managed to pull off a tree as Ein had first lunged at me. “Don’t patronize me, even if I die tonight, you’ve already lost!” I yelled, attempting to slash Ein's sword with my branch.

Ein smield, his sword gliding thoughtlessly under My stick, cutting through the air as smooth as a sondering dove.  
“Die? I’d never kill you my love. I’ll I just want you to know,  
your the pet,  
and I’m the wolf!” He chuckled, strutting forward and taking a slice at My Hawaiian shirt, cutting through the fabric as if it were nothing more than a phantom 

“If I’m the pet, then why are you the one on the leash..” I retorted, but my tone had gone flat.  
I couldn’t help but lose myself in those deep green eyes.  
Eins glossy optics had an almost animalistic quality, the emerald green reminding me of the mysterious evergreens back at the lodge. ‘What had he locked inside them, what mysteries were begging to escape their green prison’  
And then I had another thought, one almost as dark as the rage within the wolf in front of me.  
‘What expression would fill those secretive green eyes,  
If I melted into the holder's lips.’

Ein swung his sword again, placing a neat slice across My flushed jaw bone.  
And it hurt, it hurt like hell, a burning fire melting my waxy skin, pain rocking through my quivering body.  
But, what hurt most of all, was having to look away…  
from those terrifyingly gorgeous eyes. Then, 

I woke up.

It was about mid day when I awoke, opening my mouth to let out a blood curdling scream, but my throat hurt so I opted for a quiet whimper instead.  
I of course quickly moved to run in my hand over my jaw, but there was no wound to be found,  
It was just a dream.  
I sighed, wrapping the warm blankets around myself .  
‘What am I going to do..’

There were 3 Eins I knew off, though it was likely there were hundreds more.

There was the Ein who was quiet, the one who wanted to be left to his thoughts, the one who was kind,  
the one who was grey.

Then there was the Ein who was loud, the one who was born to lead, born with the mere intention of suffering for him and whoever stood in his path.  
He was an envious green. 

Then there was the Ein in my dreams, the one who served a whole new and deadly purpose,  
The Ein who was red with blood,  
and desire. 

I groaned, dreamily looking over at my clock, it read 

‘2:00’

But what was surprising wasn’t the time, but, the single pale red rose resting next to it.  
It reached out, taking the rose off my bedside table, and pressing it to my chest, allowing myself to disappear into sobs. There was a note card attached the rose that simple read,  
“I’m sorry for sneaking into your room, but, I saw this and I just thought of you…”

I continued to cry, tears slipping off onto my baby blue pajamas. not even sure why I was crying,  
‘was it fear?’  
I buried his face into my blanket.  
‘Was..was it something else?’ 

“Garroth?” Someone said as I looked over with a tear stained face to see Aphmau standing at the door. She was dressed in a purple lavender sweatshirt with plum flames, her midnight hair tucked into a messy ponytail, auburn eyes a mix of tired and worried.  
“Are you..crying?” She asked, taking tentative steps as she walked through the doorway and over to a whimpering werewolf.

“Umm, no!” I said, quickly brushing his tears away with my hand as forced as a shy smile.

“It’s ok to cry you know.” Aph smiled, taking a seat next to me as I huddled deeper into the blankets.

“Oh.. ok..” I sighed, looking out the window, watching a robin carry a worm, ‘maybe it was for tiny baby robins’.

“So what’s got you down bud?” She smiled kicking her feet, that dangled off the bed, back and forth.

“What was it like when you first met Aaron?” I asked, causing Aphmau to look at me with a surprised smirk.

“Well he was rude, and mean, and stupid, but, well we worked things out.” She laughed, looking at me with a lopsided smile. “Why? You found someone special?” She teased as I turned a cherry red.

“Well..what if it’s someone that I can never be with?”  
I asked, all I could think of was Ein's beautiful smile, soft black hair, and the way he walked with such purpose.  
‘Was that love?’

“Garroth, me and Aaron weren't allowed to be together, but we fought and fought, and here we are, still fighting. As long as you both love each other.. it will work out.”  
She smiled, taking my hands hers and giving me a light squeeze. “There is some French toast, hidden in the back of the fridge so that Zane doesn’t steal it all. When you feel a bit better, go have some breakfast.” She smiled before slipping out of my room. 

Then with a smirk, I got out of bed and got dressed, pulling on my blue shirt, shorts, and stopping it off with my blue and pink Hawaiian button up, unbuttoned of course. I finally took the rose, which I had crumpled slightly, and placed it in a jar in the bathroom.

‘He’d really snuck into my room, he’d really had the choice between killing me in my sleep, and offering me a rose..this is what he chose.. he’d chosen the rose..’

But, roses still have thorns.

“Garroth! Garroth, are you in here!” Zane was standing at my door, a desperate expression twitching at his lip.

“What is it Zane, you can't have my toast!” I scolded playful walking over to face him with a smirk. 

“No time for toast...we...we need to go! Like, we need to leave now!” He yelled, hand gripping my wrist as he dragged me out of my room and down the hallway!

“Zane! Hey wait, this ain’t funny!” I yelled as he pulled me down the stairs! I'd never seen him frantic before... besides back at the lodge. 

“It’s not a joke!” He yelled as we reached the bottom of the stairs, dragging me out of the door and into the street. It was cloudy outside, rain threatening to fall down and drench us both.  
“These men came, there called.. the guardian forces, there searching for Araron, searching for the..the ultima..” Zane yelled his voice horse with worry.  
“We...we...we need to run ok, Aph.. texted me saying that they've got a hiding spot, we..we need to get there!” Zane whimpered, his grip on my wrist tightening. 

“Ok, lets go.” I said simply as we ran down the sidewalk, as the sky descended into a light drizzle. 

We ran four what felt like hours, but were likely only dragged out moments, as we reached the hideout at around 3:00.  
It was a room that was deeper into the island farther away from the guardian forces, secured as best they could even with a special knock to get in. The lycans had been aware of the guardians forces presence at starlight and had already plotted out places they could hide, so when Aaron and Aph got jumped, it was easy for them to get to safety.

But, even with all this planning and security, it still did not account for the fact that they were trapped in a resort, with no plan of escape.

After we entered the hideout we were welcomed with a lot of hugs as we all realized everyone had managed to arrive safely. Zane and Kawaii Chan decided they would work together to make dinner, Aphmau apologized I didn’t get to try her specialty French toast, and I got to change out of my clothes that had been soaked by the rain. It was a surprisingly peaceful evening.  
An evening I decided to finish by sitting out on the hotel's balcony.

And as I sat out there under the twilight, I couldn't help but think of the rose left behind in my hotel room. It’s wrinkled tear stained petals, strong green stem and the few sharp thorns that crowned it beautiful forum.  
He had said on the note card it reminded him of me, probably reminding him of when we first met, 

and I found him in a bed of red roses,  
under the moon. 

“Ein? It can't be you can it..?” I had whispered, a faint chill crashing against my cheek. I had been taking a midnight walk and had stumbled across an abandoned garden. It was overgrown with weeds, vines wrapping around the single old bench, flowers growing in the empty water fountain. And, there in a bush of roses,  
I found a beast..

“Who’s there!” He’d hissed, fruitlessly trying to break free from the thorns grasp, but it was to no avail, his thrashing subdued by the earthly chains 

“It’s me..Garroth, been a bit huh, Ein.” I whispered crouching down so I could speak to him face to face.  
He seemed to have mistakenly fallen into the bush, his arms wrapped with thorns that were digging in into his blue sweatshirt.

“I guess it has.” He chuckled with an evil grin, looking at me with a sleepy smirk. “What a reverse as well, I believe the last time we met you were the one trapped.” He had laughed, his voice was rough and choppy.

Then I sighed thinking back to when we were at the lodge, when Ein had become more than a controlling idiot, he’d become a true Villain. He’d locked me away, taking Aphmau under his spell, and stolen away one Aaron’s last straws of sanity.  
“I-“ I had gone to speak, but Ein cut me off.

“Shhh, when you keep your mouth shut, your face is rather beautiful.” He had smiled, teeth illuminated by the celestial light, they looked like fangs.

“What!” I stumbled back, staring at him in disbelief.

“Oh come on, can’t I tease you a little bit before I die.” He laughed with an almost hysterical nature.

“Why are you going to die?” I had asked the weight of the evening, starting to become a burden on my shoulders.

“Oh don’t kid yourself, I locked you away, I hurt your friends, I ruined everything. Wouldn’t it feel nice to get revenge, wouldn’t it feel nice to make someone suffer like they made you, made your friends, your brother.” He smiled, reaching his hands towards me, they were wrapped in thorns, beads of blood dripping onto the mud.  
“I’m a wolf in a trap, and you're the hunter.” He said, spoken with astonishing elegance.

“No…. I don’t really like hurting people, not like you do..  
I think we’re different.” I said, stepping closer and staring as his blood soaked hands.  
Then I looked at his eyes, vibrant green, the  
same green of a forever potion.  
“Or maybe..you don't like hurting people either.”

Then I cut him free.

I sighed, that was only a month or so ago, yet we’d both grown so close. Are meetings turning into the highlight of my week,  
as much as I hated to admit it. 

“Hey Garroth.”

Think of the devil.

I looked and their sitting on the edge of the balcony was Ein. He was shivering slightly, wrapping himself into his blue hoodie. There were also a few scratches staining his bleak face, probably from having to climb up on the roof.

“You stalker.” I smiled as I watched his face fall flat.

“I’m...sorry..it’s our weekly meeting time, so when you didn’t show up I was worried something happened to you..” He said with a stutter as I walked closer looking at his mixed expression.

“I’m only kidding, but it is concerning that it’s so easy for you to find me..this is supposed to be a hideout.” I said, taking a seat next to him on the balconies banister.

“The guardian forces are coming after your friends right..” Ein said with a somber frown.

“Yeah..” I said plainly, then slowly I took his hand in mine, I could still feel the scars form where he’d been cut by the thorns.

He nodded refusing to acknowledge that our hands were interlocked, maybe if we didn’t speak of it  
It’d never end.

“Wait Ein..you're not with the guardian forces right?” I asked. Ein had a seemingly infinite supply of forever potions, as his eyes were almost always green, but I’d never thought about who that supplier may be.

“Garroth, you know..maybe it’s better if we cut today’s meeting short.” He sighed, pulling his hand away as he stared at me with those intense eyes.  
“I need to..I have somewhere to be..” he said as he slipped off the balcony and onto the roof below, running off into the darkness before I could even say a word.

I watched him disappear with a frown before slipping back inside.  
I didn’t shower or even change my clothes that night, just throwing myself into an unfamiliar bed.  
The covers calming against my shivering disposition.

I wrapped his hands around my cool pillow, allowing it to softly slide into my arms. The bed was warm so it felt nice to hug the playfully chilled surface.  
And as I massaged my hands into the fragile pillow, I couldn’t help but feel the urge to keep it safe, to protect it from the cold darkness.

Was that how it would feel to have Ein in my arms  
Wrapping my arms around Eins cold heart, snuggling into deep raven hair, all completed with the sound of a distant nightingale.

I hugged the pillow closer, maybe that’s how i'll die,  
Desperately clinging onto the villain of this story,  
As he slowly turns to ice.  
I pressed my face into the lifeless pillow,  
Maybe we could freeze over together….


End file.
